chaosiarpgfandomcom-20200214-history
DeGalia
DeGalia History DeGalia was originally a group of villages that coexisted and traded with each other peacefully. One day, the magyka of Light ventured into this territory and was captured by the territory's people. This made Dark angry, as he didn't like to be seperated from his brother. He threatened the people, which was ignored because they felt that no harm could be done to them as long as they had light. However, Dark cursed these people, making them evil and poor forever. One man named Henry Jilia then united these evil towns into one nation, named after himself and the Devil. He called it Devilia. A long time passed before a prophecy came down upon the king and queen of this nation, Eisenhower and Isabella Jilia. This prophecy stated that they would have 3 sons, one of whom would save the kingdom from itself. They hated this idea and loved being evil, so they resolved to raise all three sons to be horribly evil. Eventually, twins were born, one with wings. They named the one with wings Elag and released him into the sky where he floated upwards until the Archangel took pity on him and raised him in heaven. The other one was named Bwinggale, but they just called him Gale. They tried to raise him to be a horrid human being, but he seemed to have a heart of gold. When their third son was born, Icarus, Gale left the kingdom. Gale eventually returned and, with Icarus, started an uprising against the evil King and Queen. It succeeded and, after a prophecy that told of horridness if Icarus took the throne, Gale assumed his birthright for he throne. Gale fended off the plagues of water and fire and found that Devilia had a prosperous mine. He then decided to rid the country of it's evilness. He went after the magyka of Dark and allowed Dark to destroy the kingdom as Gale got away with the people. After they worked things out, Dark released his curse upon the land. Because it was a new beggining, Gale renamed the kingdom DeGalia. DeGalia recently aquired the air above Lyys for construction and are constructing their largest and most grand feat in DeGalian history. Location DeGalia is southeast of Chaosia and has a northern border with Ein's country. Cities DeGalia does not really have cities, they have spires, which are like cities all put into one building. However, there are plans for expansion at some point in the future. DeGalia's capital is Spire 1. Imports and Exports DeGalia's major export is hardened lava battle gear and weapons fashioned from silver, as well as gems, taken from the lava lake and mined from the DeGalian mines respectively. It's major imports are silver and fruit. Geography DeGalia is extremely barren with spires dotted around the area. It is barren because of it's lava lake, which houses the magyka of Nova, and the volcano in the center of said lava lake. It does, however, have a forest on the outskirts, because of the DeGalian's love for eating small woodland creatures.